


Clubbing for the Sexually Obsessed

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: The Summoner's Transformation [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Body Modification, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, also he's called baby girl at one point, blink and you'll miss it:, but there is no ddlg, cis man growing breasts, cis man mistaken for cis woman, cis man with a vagina, is that really not a tag???, one clothed one nude, that may actually qualify as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Dylan never planned to go this far. For almost three months after his encounter with the incubus, he did his best to take care of his needs by himself. He fingered his new pussy, he bought toys, he even resorted to ducking into the bathroom while he was at work so he could take some of the edge off. But the curse the incubus left him with is still growing his new breasts, and if he wants to make it through the next nine months before he can summon the demon again, he needs more. He needs a real cock.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Summoner's Transformation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Clubbing for the Sexually Obsessed

The Masquerade was not in a nice part of town. Dylan was almost glad for that, honestly—he'd put on his darkest, sketchiest hoodie and had the hood up to hide his face, but the added reassurance that nobody he knew would be caught dead walking around here at midnight was nice.

He hadn't wanted to go this far. For almost three months after his encounter with the incubus, he'd done his best to take care of his needs by himself. He'd fingered his new pussy, he'd bought toys, he'd even resorted to ducking into the bathroom while he was at work so he could take some of the edge off. The results were starting to show—Zin's parting gift, the curse that made his chest grow every time he came, had given him a pair of small but unmistakable breasts that he had to hide with a sports bra whenever he went out.

If he wanted to make it through the next nine months before he could summon Zin again, without having to use the demon's true name to put his body back to normal before his breasts were too big to hide, he needed a better way to sate himself. He needed a real cock.

He ducked into the back door of the Masquerade. His hood stayed up as he made his way down a narrow hallway lined with doors. Several were locked, indicating that there was already someone inside. Dylan took a deep breath and pushed into the closest free room. It was small and dimly lit, with most of the space taken up by a leather loveseat and a cabinet full of condoms and lube and other basic supplies.

This wasn't his first time at the club. He'd scoped it out a couple of times, familiarizing himself with the layout and rules, but he'd never actually participated until tonight. His slit tingled in anticipation as he opened a small locker in the corner. There was a mask inside, which he put on. It was made of black leather, with a breathable mesh around his mouth and nose, and once he adjusted the straps at the back it fit snugly against his face. Everything from the neck up was hidden, except for his eyes.

Dylan stripped until the only stitch of clothing on him was the mask. The room was warm, but his swollen nipples still stiffened in the open air. He could feel a slight chill where slick had dripped down his thigh. For a while he just stood there, listening to his own frantic heartbeat. Then he walked over to the other door, the one that led to the main club, and clicked open the lock.

From now on, anyone who wanted could walk in and take him. There was a safeword, of course, and bouncers to intervene if somebody violated it, but beyond that he was completely, utterly vulnerable. He lay down on the loveseat with his feet towards the door, his legs spread to expose his pussy. Then he closed his eyes, let his head fall back, and started to play with himself.

When he heard the click of the door opening, Dylan froze with two fingers buried in his cunt. His breath hitched. He looked up, directly into the eyes of the man who'd just walked in. He was on the taller side of average, with a little bit of gray salting his dark brown hair. The only measure he'd taken to disguise himself was a domino mask framing his pale blue eyes. As he looked down at Dylan, a sly smile spread across his face. Like a fox eying up a hen.

"Look at that," drawled the fox. "You couldn't even wait for someone to come in."

Dylan opened his mouth to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. His pussy clenched up under the man's stare, and he felt heat coil in his lower belly. His legs spread even further, and without really meaning to he curled his fingers inside of him.

Fox clucked his tongue. "No more of that. Take your hand away."

Biting his lip to muffle a whimper, Dylan did as he was told. Fox shut and locked the door behind him. "Good girl," he cooed.

Dylan flushed with embarrassment. For a moment he thought that had been Fox's goal, to praise and humiliate him in one breath the way Zin had. But then he sat down on the loveseat beside him and started to fondle his breasts, and Dylan realized with a jolt that it hadn't been intentional at all. Fox couldn't see his face—only his chest, and his dripping pussy.

It would be easy to correct him. But if Dylan didn't...

"You  _ are  _ going to be good for me, aren't you?" Fox whispered, as he rolled Dylan's nipples between his fingers. "It's just that first impressions are important. And your first impression showed me a naughty, naughty girl."

He managed a frantic nod, even as his embarrassment burned through him and sent a rush of heat right to his throbbing clit.

"Hm. I'm not convinced." Fox reached into a pocket and withdrew a pair of steel clamps, connected by a thin chain. "I think a girl like you needs a nice leash to help her learn to be good."

_ Leash? _ He tried to sit up and get a better look at it, but Fox put a hand on his chest to keep him down. Then he pinched one of Dylan's nipples and opened a clamp. Its metal jaws closed over his swollen, sensitive flesh. He let out a little whine, arching his back at the sharp pinch. The man let out a low chuckle as he started to tease Dylan's other nipple. Soon they were both in clamps, with the chain that ran from one to the other dangling from his fingers.

"Now," Fox purred in his ear, "what happens next?"

Dylan spread his legs wide. He was already dripping and desperate to be filled.

"Bad slut." Fox pulled on the chain, and Dylan let out a high keening sound as his vulnerable nipples were mercilessly yanked and twisted. "You haven't earned my cock. You're going to have to use your mouth, first." He sat back on the couch, still fully clothed, and spread his knees wide. Dylan scrambled down to the floor and knelt between them, fumbling eagerly with his zipper.

The man gave him a gentle pat on the head. "Good girl. See what a little discipline can do?" His other hand still held the chain in a loose grip. Once Dylan pulled Fox's cock out of his underwear, he hesitated. He'd only done this once before, for the incubus, and he still didn't really know how—

Another harsh yank. Dylan had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out as the fresh overstimulation made his legs tremble with mixed pain and pleasure. He hastened to obey, licking a long stripe up Fox's shaft and then mouthing at the tip. It had already been hard when he'd pulled it out, but it stiffened even further once he slid it into his mouth.

He spent several minutes bobbing his head up and down, drooling and slobbering as he sucked. Every time he accidentally scraped Fox's cock with his teeth, or pulled back to take a breath, he'd pull on the chain until his nipples were throbbing. Slick ran down the inside of his thigh as his neglected pussy clenched down on empty air.

"That's it," sighed Fox. "You've been so good. I think you've earned a reward, baby girl."

Dylan couldn't help it. He was so pathetically desperate by now that even that twisted, condescending praise made him perk up. Hot shame reddened his ears, sent a flush racing down his chest, and made his cunt pulse and twitch with need. When Fox gestured for him to climb into his lap, he went. Rough denim rasped against his inner thighs, and he squirmed with embarrassed ecstasy at how small and helpless he felt sitting there, letting this man degrade him.

"You want my cock?"

His head bobbed frantically up and down. Fox had already torn open a condom—he paused just long enough to put it on before he grabbed Dylan's hips. He eased him down slowly, teasing at his slit with the tip of his cock until it was coated with slick. Then he lined himself up and pushed inside.

Dylan threw his head back and let out a few choked gasps. After so long, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like when a real dick slid into his pussy, stretching him wide, hard and hot and throbbing. Soon Fox bottomed out, leaving Dylan with his legs wrapped partway around his waist, rocking himself back and forth so that his clit rubbed against his stomach—

Fox pulled on his leash. Dylan yelped and whined, but he managed to hold himself still. "That's it. You're going to stay right there." He bent his head forward and picked up the chain, draping it over the back of his neck so that when he raised his head again, it was wrapped around him and drawn almost taut. It reminded Dylan of a set of reins.

Then, he grabbed Dylan's hips again and started to bounce him up and down. He cried out as twin sensations overwhelmed him—Fox's cock pumping in and out of his pussy, and the leash around his nipples tugging and pinching whenever a thrust made him lose his balance. He tried to cling to the man's chest, but that only made it worse. The ends of the clamps caught on the man's shirt, twisting at Dylan's swollen nipples.

There was nothing he could do except take it. He bounced helplessly up and down on Fox's cock as every sudden motion tormented his sensitive breasts. Pressure that had been building in his clit reached its peak. An instant before it happened, he realized with sudden horror that he was about to grow with the clamps still on him.

No time to stop it. The dam inside him burst, and Dylan lost control of his own body. His legs trembled, his arms jerked, and his hips rolled desperately against the cock still fucking into him. Every convulsive motion yanked at his nipples, even as he felt the familiar tingling heat of his breasts starting to swell. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt the pressure at his chest building and building, and he bit down on his lip as he waited for it to stop—but it didn't.

Dylan looked down in sudden shock. This time, he could  _ see  _ it happening. His nipples stiffened as the breasts beneath them swelled larger and larger, heavier and heavier, making each tug of the clamps more and more torturous until finally there came a jolt of liquid fire at each nipple that forced him into another shuddering orgasm.

That was when Fox noticed. His eyes widened at the sight of Dylan's breasts, which still wouldn't stop growing. He let out a low growl and picked up his pace. His hard, brutal thrusts sent Dylan's tits bouncing up and down on their leash, yanking at his nipples and making his eyes roll back. He lost track of his own orgasms—there was a constant white-hot burst of pleasure and pain coursing through his body, making him sob from the overwhelming force of it. His breasts swelled to the size of grapefruits.

Fox reached up to touch them, squeezing them in both hands and slapping at them until they jiggled. His thrusts got faster and more erratic, and his breathing came in harsh, jagged pants. As he came, he reached behind his head and wrenched at the leash. Dylan screamed and collapsed against him, his vision tunneling as Fox wrung a final orgasm from his exhausted body. A flood of slick poured into the man's lap. And still, his breasts kept growing.

They only stopped when Fox reached up and removed the clamps. The moment he was free, Dylan fell back against the couch with his chest heaving. He still wasn't used to the new weight at his chest. Later, he would have to figure out what to do about those. Later... but right then, all he wanted to do was sleep.

  
"Are you okay?" asked Fox.

Dylan managed a drowsy, "Mm-hm."

"How did you do that? With your breasts, I mean?"

"Magic," Dylan mumbled.

He heard a chuckle, like  _ yeah, sure, _ and then the door opening and closing behind Fox. Dylan had just enough energy to get up and relock it, because he was sure he'd be ready to go again  _ eventually  _ but now was not that time. Then he promptly curled up and decided to loiter in this room as long as he damn well pleased. He felt like he'd earned it.


End file.
